Long Live The King
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Stephen has a celebratory party for his win at 'King of the Ring'. A party for two, that is. SheamusXOFC


_**A/N:**_ Hi! :D All the reviews on my stories have been amazing, especially the one shots. I'm really glad you're all liking them and guess what? Here's another one. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Emmeline. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_. I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**STEPHEN'S POV**_

It felt good, that's for sure. Knowing that I was coming out of Monday Night _RAW_ with another accomplishment under my belt. It brought a huge smile to my face. There was no denying that I had landed lucky, my first year in the _WWE_ and I had already held the _WWE Championship_ twice and now I was going to be crowned _King of the Ring_.

I feel bad for John. He's been a good friend to me since I started with the company and now that he's jobbing to me, I feel like shite. But I know he'll get his chance. My winning _King of the Ring_ is leading up to Paul coming back so we can reignite he feud between us on-screen.

And to know that I was getting closer to holding the gold again is the best feeling in the world.

* * *

_**EMMY'S POV**_

"There you go honey" I smiled sympathetically at little Aurora. She was a sweet little girl, hurtling about the place and causing all kinds of havoc. Being one of the first-aiders and trainers, I was in contact with her at least once a week when either Stephanie or Paul brought her to the arena. I'd just finished sticking a _Peppa Pig_ plaster over a graze on her knee.

"Fank you Emmy" she grinned and scurried off, back to running about like nothing had happened. I stood up, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I shook my head at her with a smile, chuckling as she ran rings around Mike as he came into the green room.

He huffed and puffed at her but I knew he was just joking. I watched as he grabbed her around the middle and picked her up, hooking her under his arm, upside down.

"Gotcha!" he snarled in a playful way. I laughed as he carried her towards me and she giggled uncontrollably under his arm "I am not putting you down Kid" he told her. She tugged at his shirt and arm until he finally gave in and stuck her down, holding his large hand down on top of her head to stop her moving. Bending down a little, he looked at her and she grinned up at him "Be careful. Emmy can't keep putting plasters on you or your Daddy'll wonder what happened".

"She's a little terror" I started to clear away my things and turned around when Mike put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but she keeps you busy" he grinned. I nodded.

"I know. But I'm afraid she's gonna hurt herself quite bad one day. I can't be here to look after her all the time Mike. Paul and Stephanie will have to watch out for her".

"Always the protector Emmz" he grinned "But don't forget who used to protect you?"

"I know. That's what big brothers are for" I reached up to kiss his cheek "Anyway, I should go. I need to check out John's arm before the final stage of _King of the Ring_. He says it's been hurting for a bit and it's bothering me. I'll catch up with you tomorrow".

"Wish Stephen congratulations from me" he smiled.

"I will" I waved to him as I disappeared out of the room and down the corridor towards the trainers room.

John was already waiting for me when I got there. I strolled in and pulled on some latex gloves as I greeted him.

"Sorry, had an emergency" I grinned "Little lady with a graze to her knee".

"Oh but of course".

"It was life or death" he chuckled as I said this "How's it feeling tonight?" I asked and he shrugged "That's not an answer, JoMo".

"It hurts, you know that. I don't think I've torn anything though" he winced as I pressed my fingers into his bicep.

"Let me be the judge of that. Do you think you'll be able to go out there with Stephen tonight?"

"Yeah" he answered a little too quickly for my liking.

"Look, John" I sighed "Stephen's a big guy, you and I both know that. And it's not like he would hurt you intentionally but I'm asking you seriously, not from trainer to athlete but from friend to friend, can you go out there?"

I dug my fingers into his arm, massaging it gently. Lifting his arm with my hands, I rolled it around, testing the socket of his shoulder. He winced and gritted his teeth as I done this.

"I have to go out there Emmy" he told me.

"I won't send you out there unless you answer my question. I'll tell them you're not fit and don't test me because you know I will do it John".

"I can go. I'm okay" he told me after a few moments silence.

"Alright then" I agreed reluctantly "But after this show you're out for at least a week. That is my official recommendation. I want you at home, resting and rehabing the shoulder. Next week, you come back and see me and we'll talk again. If I don't think you're okay, I'll let Vince know that you aren't fit to be in the ring". John nodded to me with a smile "Right, let's do some stretching with it to get it warm. If I'm sending you out there, you're going in the best way possible".

"Even at the risk of me hurting your boyfriend?" he laughed.

"That's alright, I promised Stephen a rubdown later anyway" I grinned wryly, my teeth flashing as it spread into a smile when I saw the look of disgust on John's face.

"That is so gross. I don't think I **can **go out there now".

* * *

I sat in the gorilla and watched the match, keeping an eye on John's shoulder the whole way through. My eyes were drawn to Stephen as well, his strength, his power, his presence in the ring all served to make me squirm in my chair but I tried stay professional and evaluate John's shoulder at the same time.

When I watched him grab it after Stephen had pulled him over his shoulder off of the turnbuckle, I winced, knowing he'd have to be out longer than a week. He held it, writhing in the ring in agony.

When Stephen's knees hit his shoulder as John tried to perform his finishing move 'Starship Pain', I knew that was the end. He got kicked in the face and then was given Stephen's finisher 'The High Cross'.

I watched my boyfriend getting crowned _King of the Ring_ but as proud of him as I was, my mind kept flitting to John and how his shoulder was.

I stood up out of my chair, cursing as my phone dropped to the floor. Turning around to pick it up, I bent over, not noticing the figure coming up behind me.

"What a sight!" I looked under my arm and smiled when I seen Stephen watching me. He had just come back through the curtain and was still wearing his robe and crown, holding his large golden sceptre.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I stood up turning to talk towards him, licking my lips at the sight of his creamy, glistening skin "Congratulations" I reached up, fingering the crown that was on his head.

"Thank you" he told me. I shook my head.

"Yeah, Mike told me to tell you" I grinned. He dropped the sceptre and pulled me into his arms, one large hand palming my ass through my jeans, the red velvet robe covering the both of us.

"Cheeky little minx" he growled, giving my ass a little smack "Will you wait for me?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine. I winced as the metal crown dug into my scalp. He pulled back and pressed his lips to my forehead, his smooth fiery facial hair tickling me.

"Go out for a drink with the boys" I removed myself from his grasp "I'll be waiting for you" I cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly on the mouth once. He nodded and I began to walk away, his fingers grasping at my hand. I grinned and winked at him, disappearing down the corridor to check on John before I left for the hotel.

* * *

Staring at myself in the mirror, I ran the eyeliner pencil along my lower lids, coating them in soft black kohl. I sat back a little, picking up the sparkling pink lipgloss and running it over my lips. I knew Stephen would be back anytime so I was just adding the finishing touches to my outfit.

Standing up, I looked down at myself. Clothed in a _La Perla_ scalloped metallic-gold lace and black sheer mesh balconette bra and matching thong, sheer lace topped stockings and suspenders and a pair of _Giuseppe Zanotti_ 5 1/2 inch cream snakeskin-embossed leather t-bar platform heels with a _La Perla_ maison-silk white and black dressing down over the top.

I touched my fingers to my hair, having piled it on top of my head knowing Stephen enjoyed letting it down himself, I was all set for helping him celebrate his win.

Stephen and I had met when my brother Mike, better known to fans as 'The Miz' had introduced us. I was just starting my job as a trainer with the company and had wanted to meet some of the people I'd be working with, in the likely event that they would get injured. So Mike had arranged for me to fly up to New York for a week-end, about 3 months before I started. I'd had a great time in New York, meeting the Superstars and Divas.

Stephen and I were introduced on my last night in New York. He'd gotten held up in St Augustine in Florida; where we now both live, after having wrestled at FCW: the training facility. He'd been working dark matches before _RAW_ for quite some time which had lead to him getting to know Mike and some of the other guys pretty well.

From the moment I'd seen him across the bar, I'd been nervous to meet him. He was powerful man who exuded masculinity and sexy from ever pore in his body. His skin was milky and smooth and with the head of titian red hair, he was hard to miss. Tall, broad shoulders and muscles that could crush me in a second made him even more appealing.

I was the complete polar opposite of Stephen. I was tiny in comparison to him, standing at only 5ft 6"; he was a whole foot taller than me, I had naturally tanned skin from being under the California sun, deep green eyes and a head of rich cocoa brown locks. I didn't look anything like my brother and took more after our mother than he did.

When Stephen had shook my hand, I'd shivered slightly, his grip tight and warm around my own hand. He'd smiled at me, his grey/blue eyes alight with humour at who I was. He'd teased me the whole night as we sat talking and having drinks with the rest of the crew.

I'd not seen him again until I flew back to Florida to meet up with _RAW_ for my first night on tour with them. Stephen had dropped in to see me, complaining about a pain in his knee and I'd had to look at it for him. In the end, he was teasing me again and just wanted to see me again. We'd gone out for drinks that night after the show and we've pretty much been inseperable since.

* * *

I heard the door slam closed and I tiptoed over to the bed, flopping down onto the covers, spreading my body out across them.

"Emmy?" I heard Stephen's Irish drawl as he called my name "Are yeh here?" he didn't sound as if he'd had too much to drink. I sighed and cracked my neck gently, tilting it back and rolling it around.

"I'm in the bedroom Stephen" I shouted through, grinning when I heard him chuckle. His heavy footsteps sounded through the hotel room and I flicked through the health magazine I had on the bed, pretending that I was doing something other than preparing for him to come back.

"Hi" I looked up at him from half-lidded eyes as he stepped into the room, leaning one arm against the doorframe. He was dressed in _Armani _dark wash jeans, a black shirt with very thin silver vertical pinstripes through it, a plain light grey _Burberry_ waistcoat, untied light grey bow tie and a pair of black _Gucci_ leather shoes.

I smiled flirtatiously as him, making sure my robe was keeping everything covered.

"Hi yourself" he grinned "What're you readin'?".

"Nothing interesting" I threw the magazine to the side "Did you go for drinks?" I pushed myself up onto one elbow, pulling the silk of my robe higher to reveal some of my sheer stockings and letting it drop off of one shoulder. Stephen's eyes moved to my leg, his tongue coming out to lick his lips at the sight of my flesh.

"Yeah, I was tired though" his eyes moved back to mine "And I missed yeh".

"Shameless flatterer" my lips tilted up at the sides a little "Come here" I crooked my finger at him, beckoning him over towards me. He stayed in his spot for a few seconds before he wandered over, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. I sat up on my knees on the bed, reaching for him.

I kissed him, pressing my lips to his soft ones. He pressed his hands to my hips, feeling the soft silk beneath his fingertips. The heat from his hands easily penetrated the thin fabric and I mewled at the feel of his hands on me. I cupped his face, fingers stroking his soft hair as we kissed.

Dragging my hands down, I stripped him of his waistcoat before unbuttoning his shirt, parting the fabric and touching my hands to his smooth, hard flesh. I felt his chest rise and fall beneath my hands, his heartbeat quickening as he struggled for air. Pushing his shirt to the floor, I dragged my lips down his jaw and over his throat and chest, licking his skin. Pulling one of his nipples into my mouth, it pebbled under the tiny flicks of my tongue.

Sitting back on the bed, I placed my feet, clad in the designer heels, on the floor, making sure I was still covered by the robe. I grasped Stephen's belt in my hands, pulling him to stand between my parted legs, undoing the buckle and unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of his jeans.

I looked up at him, his grey/blue eyes were dark with lust. Pushing his jeans down, I pushed his boxers off with them and he stepped out of them. I dragged my nails across his flesh, leaving burning red trails in their wake, kissing his stomach gently before I lowered my head, taking his hot, hard flesh in my mouth. The tip was already an angry red colour and the vein running along the underneath was pulsing with need. I curled my lips around the head, licking away the large drop of pre-cum, sliding my mouth down his length, the flat of my tongue pressing against the underside. He pressed his hands to my shoulders, steadying himself. Up and down, up and down, I slid my mouth along his pale flesh; hard as steel covered by skin as soft as silk.

Placing my hands on his hips, I scraped my teeth along his length, humming gently around him, dragging my nails down his thighs.

Stephen pulled me off of him, pressing me back on the bed with a vicious growl directed at me.

"Cocktease" he bent his mouth to my ear, whispering to me, tongue darting out to lick the lobe of my ear. Meanwhile, his hands were busy peeling the robe from my body to reveal my lacy underwear. He muttered something under his breath as he pulled me to sit up slightly, removing the silk from my body. His lips found mine again as he settled between my thighs, his large arms wrapped around me tightly.

I arched my body up towards him, giving him ample room to remove my bra and toss it to the floor. His lips found my breasts, biting and suckling them, his thumbs brushing over my nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. His hands came back up, fingers delving into my locks, pulling at the clips and sending my hair tumbling down across my shoulders.

I gripped his biceps in my small hands, my head rolling back against the soft sheets of the bed.

"Mmmmm..." I mewled "Stephen...fuck me".

He lifted me, standing from the bed and I coiled my arms and legs around him tightly, squeezing him with my body as I kissed him. He held me with one large arm, the other cleared the stuff from my dressing table. I screeched, digging my nails into his back and he sat me down on the table, pressing against me. He looked down at me, a large smirk on his face.

"Stephen!" I cried at him, angry at the fact that he'd spilled everything from make-up to expensive bottles of perfume and pens to books and jewellery.

"I'll buy yeh more" he grinned, his hard length pressing into the apex of my thighs. I braced one of my high heels against the chair behind him and I hooked the other one around his back, the heel digging into his spine, my fingers grasping at his back for support. His tongue brushed along my collarbone, teeth grazing my throat as his big hands stripped my underwear from my body, pushing the thong down to my knees and I kicked it off the rest of the way.

He thrust inside me when I was least expecting it and I bit into his shoulder, forcing the scream of pleasure back down my throat. His thrusts were deep and quick and I cried out for him, my back pressing against the mirror behind me. The table rocked against the wall and I lifted my hips, thrusting up against him, digging my nails into the back of his shoulders, scraping them along his perfect skin with every thrust.

I threw my head back and yelped as it hit the glass of the mirror but I was too far gone to feel any real pain. Stephen was moving inside me with the aggression of caged animal, his mouth attached to my throat as his fingers gripped me tightly and possessively, marking me as his. He slowed his pace, his breathing laboured, as he filled me perfectly with every agonizingly slow thrust.

"Faster" the words slipped from my lips, sweat coating our bodies as the heat in the room became almost unbearable "Please, Stephen"

He grunted, his mouth finding mine as he increased the pace of his thrusts once more. His fingers found my heat, flicking against my clit in a circular motion, sending tiny shockwaves through my body.

I held onto him, my foot kicking the chair over and as it landed with a thud, I felt my release rock through my body. A scream of pure pleasure tore from my throat and I rocked my hips against Stephen's squeezing my walls around him, milking him.

He growled softly, spilling within me, warm spurts of seed flowing inside. My body bucked with the aftershocks of my release for a few seconds and as I came down from my high, Stephen looked up at me, smirking, pressing a kiss to my lips and then one to my forehead.

"Congratulations" I whispered, my fingers running through his fiery hair.

"Thanks baby" he murmured back.

I sighed blissfully, my back aching gently as Stephen pulled me up straight, holding my hips in his hands "I think we should grab a shower. Care to lead the way King Sheamus" I grinned wryly, raising an eyebrow at him.

The next thing I knew, Stephen threw me over his shoulder and was carrying me kicking and screaming to the bathroom "Yeh should be careful what yeh wish for" he laughed.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ Another one shot. Hope you liked it. Was ecstatic when Stephen...well Sheamus I guess lol, won _King of the Ring_. XxX


End file.
